In support of the multispectral karyotyping program in the National Center for Human Genome Research under the direction of Dr. Tom Ried, we are in the process of sorting chromosomes as well as transferring bivariate flow karyotype analysis and sorting technology to Dr. Myron Waxdal at FAST Systems, Inc. in Gaithersburg, MD. FAST Systems will, once they are fully operational, assume the primary role for routine chromosome sorting and Los Alamos will undertake the more difficult requirements including special requests, consultation, and identification of appropriate somatic cell hybrids.